


stir crazy.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: a small piece about prompto walking in on noctis... in a state of undress.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	stir crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess the new trend is posting these with red-rimmed, bloodshot sleep eyes at two or three am.

“Noct! Noct, I got in! I did it! I got the internship!” Prompto exclaims as he bursts into the prince’s somewhat tidy apartment. The prince’s usual spot on the couch is empty, nary a loading screen for a video game to be seen. _Must be getting a snack or somethin’._ “I didn’t think my essay was up to par, but I let Iggy look it over last minute and he really liked it.”

Kicking his shoes off, he drops his bag on the sofa, padding down the hallway to find his friend. “Noct, didja hear me? I made it through…”

_Maybe he’s asleep?_ The blond scoffs to himself. It’d be typical. Anything before ten AM doesn’t exist to the raven-haired prince. Tragedy, natural disaster, or political upheaval? Reschedule for after lunch, please. Prompto shuffles down the hallway excitedly, his sock feet shushing against the dark carpet as he makes a beeline for Noctis’ room. Beaming from ear to ear, he gently pushes the half-open door, widening the shaft of light and allowing the morning sun to fill the empty hall. His violet-blue eyes scan the room, expecting to see Noctis’ slumbering form curled up in a myriad of quilts and pillows, like some sort of dragon on a hoard. But instead, his gaze falls on a curved back, musculature highlighted by the sunlight, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on smooth skin.

Noctis pants softly, his hand moving up and down inside his loose sweatpants, gaze unfocused and drifting across the floor strewn with dirty laundry. Wisps of dark hair hang in his face, sticking to the lust made balm on his cheek, at his temples. Prompto knows he should look away, that this is an intimate moment, a sacred act that he is intruding upon with unwelcome eyes. But everything about Noctis is intoxicating, alluring, like Prompto is finally getting to see past one of the prince’s final walls. Surely he won’t be too upset, they’re best friends. And they’ve kissed before. They’ve seen each other naked.

Prompto stares in intrigued silence as Noctis grunts in aggravation, pushing his pants out of the way, freeing his aching cock. Flushed cheeks and parted lips, he is the picture of desire, like every part of him is saying _take me, touch me, taste me_. The prince strokes himself faster, his arm flexing as he sucks in a sharp breath.

_What if I… just walked over there?_ No. No, that’s lunacy. Several boundaries ignored, lines crossed. He shifts his weight uncomfortably, keeping his gaze trained on the prince, his own arousal growing inside too-tight pants. _Fuck._

Noctis lies back on the bed, stretching his lean, taut body out luxuriously on his navy sheets, freshly laundered by Ignis sometime earlier in the week. His body is a divine gift, every hard line, every soft curve immaculately sculpted, placed, carved. He tilts his head back with a wavering moan, his jaw sharp, dark brows knitted as his hips stutter involuntarily. That’s it. He found his rhythm, his sweet spot. Running his other hand across his chest, he brushes his fingertips over his nipples, biting his lip with a whine. Every sound he makes feels like it’s on the cusp of being someone’s name. A porn star he likes, a crush, Gladio-

“Me,” Prompto murmurs breathily. His hand delves past his own waistband after expertly unzipping his pants, seeking the same heady friction Noctis is experiencing, the closest they will get to experiencing it together. The prince sits up just a bit, the head of his aching cock glistening with precum. He runs his fingers over the bead of cum and smears it down his shaft, gritting his teeth and then smiling widely at the shiver that runs through him and up his spine, making his scalp tingle.

“Are you gonna come over here or what?” he says after a moment. “You know I’d rather you be upfront than creepy. You gonna be creepy today? Or are you gonna get undressed and hop up on this bed?”

Prompto’s ears heat up brilliantly and he balks, attempting to appear as though he only just walked in. “Oh, I, uh, I was just- The door was open-“

“Stop,” he chuckles, tipping his head back more to look at him. “I can see your hand in your pants.”

“What?” he scoffs excessively, rolling his eyes even as he stammers. “Me? Pft, no. No, I wasn’t- No.”

“Come here,” the prince murmurs mischievously, ocean eyes shining.   
  


“Excuse me?”

“Come here and play with me,” he breathes, lazily stroking his cock. Prompto swallows thickly, focusing extremely hard on a tuft of Noctis’ hair sticking out near his ear, his cheeks burning. _This is insane, he’s kidding, right? …right?_ No, the needy glint in his eyes betrays him. The dark-haired prince groans low, readjusting on the bed so that Prompto has a better angle. “Please… Don’t you want me?” he whispers, running his hand down his stomach. “I can see how hard you are, Prom.”

“I, uh…” The gunman shifts back and forth on his feet, wanting nothing more than to take a running leap onto that bed, mixed with a desperate need to flee before he ruins this the way he always does.

“You wouldn’t still be here otherwise,” he breathes, moaning as his fist covers his leaking cock. “I can make you feel real good.”

_Fuck it._ Prompto shimmies out of his pants, taking bold, purposeful steps to the edge of the bed, letting out a soft squeak as Noctis drags him down into a heated kiss. He takes his chance with relish, groaning into the blond’s mouth and moving him about until he is on top of him. Their bodies intertwine with a small intermission for the rest of the clothes to make their way off the side of the bed, Prompto amused at how whiny and soft Noctis becomes under him, a far cry from the brat Gladio has to handle. He nuzzles into his throat, planting a gentle kiss on his adam’s apple.

“This what you wanted?” he murmurs.

Noctis nods emphatically, his hands roaming across the planes of his back. “This is still okay, right?”

“It is. You good?”

“Yeah,” he breathes, smiling crookedly. “Can I…?”

“Of course…” Their lips crash together again, this time with fervor, an intent, the lack of courage a few moments ago a distant memory. “This isn’t weird, right?”

“Does it feel weird?” Noctis whispers, lips trailing across his jaw.

“…no, actually.”

“Then let’s just enjoy this,” he purrs, nipping the soft skin of his cheek. “And we can have a crisis after.”

“And a snack.”

“Definitely a snack.”


End file.
